The present invention relates to a high voltage electromagnetic pulse generator.
This pulse generator can in particular be used for testing the behaviour of certain devices, such as electronic components, under high voltage pulses, such as e.g. pulses of 30 to 300 kV, with leading fronts lasting less than 5 ns.
The presently known electromagnetic pulse generators do not permit such an application, in view of the existence of an excessively high overall choke or inductor, which is constituted by the individual chokes of the various components of the generator, as well as the connecting chokes resulting from the interconnection of these various components.